


someday you'll blow us all away.

by ASCELLAS



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASCELLAS/pseuds/ASCELLAS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dirty blonde hair was tousled gently as he wore clothes exactly like Robin's old tactician uniform. </p>
<p>She looked upon him and felt instantly terrified. </p>
<p>With Lucina from the future, Robin knew exactly who that young boy was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someday you'll blow us all away.

_You will come of age with our young nation_   
_We’ll bleed and fight for you, we’ll make it right for you_   
_If we lay a strong enough foundation_   
_We’ll pass it on to you, we’ll give the world to you_   
_And you’ll blow us all away…_   
_Someday, someday_   
_Yeah, you’ll blow us all away_   
_Someday, someday_

"Mother!" Was the first thing Robin heard once entering upon the battlefield. She had looked around seeing a young boy among the horde of the Risen. His dirty blonde hair was tousled gently as he wore clothes exactly like Robin's old tactician uniform. She looked upon him and felt instantly terrified. With Lucina from the future, Robin knew exactly who that young boy was. She couldn't help the unease rising in her stomach. While the Shepards were taking care of the other Risen, Robin fought as quickly as she could to reach him. The boy was holding himself much better than she thought he was. Assuming her suspicious were right, it made sense for him to be so skilled.

The pack of Risen was defeated by the rest as Robin approached the blonde boy. He smiled so brightly at her, tossing his used tome to the side. He ran towards her, encompassing her in his arms. She didn't notice the tears running down until he pulled away, both tears and snot running down his face. Robin laughed and used her sleeve to wipe his face.

"Oh Mother! I'm so glad I found you and you're alive! Lucina didn't have much hope that we would find you all alive again but we did! You all were missing for so long, and we all started losing hope but here you are!" He started rambling off. Robin let him continue talking before he ran out of steam. She gave him a sad smile, realizing he thought that they were in his timeline.

"I'm so sorry but this isn't your original timeline." She told him.

He looked up at her in confusion, "But you're here, and so is Papa. And everyone else..." He muttered, trying to not to cry again. Robin instinctively pulled him into her arms, holding him close as he cried. It broke her heart to see him so upset. Her arms tightened around him, while she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Shh it'll be alright, Morgan. It may not be your timeline but you're in one were we are alive. I am alive and well, and so is your father. We won't leave anytime soon. You may not be born yet here, but you're already part of the family." Robin whispered to him. Morgan pulled back, looking up at her with love and adoration.

"If I'm not born yet how do you know my name?" He asked. Robin smiled, wiping his face off again.

"Mother's intuition." She replied.

Morgan had cracked a smile at her reply and laughed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Robin had ruffled his hair and pushed him along to join the Shepards. She let them know an introduction was in order as soon as they stopped for camp. Libra walked up to his wife and the boy. Taking one glance at him, He already knew who he was. Morgan turned to his father, stopping to embrace him. He didn't remember much about him, but the fact that he had this chance now was enough. Libra smiled and listened as Morgan talked his ear off for a little bit before running ahead to meet with Lucina, who was ecstatic to see him again. Libra had walked up besides Robin, taking her hand in his. She gently squeezed his hand as they looked ahead at Morgan excitingly talking with Lucina.

"He has your personality, you know." Libra remarked.

"Just thank the Gods he didn't end up with yours." She teased. Libra scoffed at her reply, jokingly muttering under his breath why he put up with her antics, "Mhmm sorry what was that?"

"Nothing, my love." He replied, giving her a quick peck on her cheek.

"That's what I thought." Robin said, "Hopefully he doesn't pick up your terribly awful habit of that."

"Having enough fun there, my dear?" Libra asked.

"Yes, you should try it sometime." She countered with a smirk. Libra didn't reply after that, knowing he had lost.

While they were making the march to camp, Libra and Robin spent the time observing their son and pointing out the similarities to each other. She was pleased he seemed to have her quick wit and skills with tomes. But also that he had his father's compassion for those around him. Despite the heartbreak of her first pregnancy, it made Robin proud to see she will have a son that grows up like this. She knew he would blow them all away.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i just wanted to do a fic while i had major Feelings over listening to dear theodosia.


End file.
